1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical glove, and more particularly to a medical glove which medical personnel, such as doctors or the like, use during medical treatment, such as diagnoses, operations, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hands are widely different in sizes and shapes depending on the individual. Unfortunately, a conventional medical glove which is standardized fails to satisfactorily fit the hand, and accordingly, medical people are apt to hesitate before using this glove because it may cause medical treatment, which must be carried out accurately, to fail.
Recently, a great interest has been taken in hepatitis B, AIDS (acquired immune deficiency syndrome) and the like. Medical people are obliged to carry out medical treatment, such as surgical operations or the like, while being exposed to such dangerous diseases. Accordingly, a medical glove is essential to medical people. Unfortunately, the conventional medical glove fails to fit the hand, particularly the fingers. Thus medical people cannot carry out medical treatment without anxiety.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a medical glove which is capable of tightly fitting fingers, to a degree sufficient to allow medical people to carry out medical treatment free from anxiety and facilitating operation of the hand.